


Cards on the table

by Rhubarb_Custard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: But also jealous Eve, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Slow Burn, Soft af, Yearning, maybe multiple chapters, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubarb_Custard/pseuds/Rhubarb_Custard
Summary: So after months of religiously reading your amazing fan fic I decided to write my own. Any feedback comments would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you enjoy this and would like me to write more because I will! Let’s face it I have nothing else to still my bleeding lesbian heart until series 4 :(
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Villanelle took the first step, the first step away. Focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and ignoring the growing sickness brewing in her stomach and the vice like feeling in her chest. Shit, this is shit. But don’t stop, just keep walking, this is what she wants she told herself, willing herself not to stop, taking purposeful steps, away. Villanelle wished the early evening traffic wasn’t so light, that she couldn’t hear the sound of Eve taking soft steps in the opposite direction, away from her. But the dark of the night had started to blanket the sky and It was a cold night in London. She could see her breath in front of her face as she took uneven breaths trying to keep her emotions in check. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as the cold air started to bite. Don’t cry, don’t cry yet. This is what she wants, Eve chose this. She wants this to be over. The sick feeling intensified with each step across the bridge, away. The vice in her chest clenching tighter and tears pricked the corner of her eyes threatening to spill.  
Eve had told her once she didn’t know what love is, like it was an alien concept to Villanelle. Eve wasn’t the first to question her capacity for feeling but it wasn’t ever true. Villanelle felt every emotion, more, more urgently, more intensely. But that made her seem reckless, unhinged, hard to read, inaccessible.  
I feel things when I’m with you she’d told Eve and she had caught a glimmer of something in her eye, disbelief? agreement?  
It wasn’t meant to be like this. Villanelle was chosen by the 12 because she wasn’t like normal people, just not wired up that way. Destined for greatness Dasha had told her. But here she was, steps slowing as her mind spun and finally she stopped. Balancing her weight on the balls of her feet she felt waves of anxiety and nausea wash over her. What now? Turn around and be faced with the sight of Eve walking further away? Back to her old life or what was left of it. Or keep walking and commit herself to never knowing what could have been, a normal life, someone to watch movies with?This is shit. She sucked a long shaky breath between her teeth and spun on her heel quickly, rip off the bandaid she told herself.  
There she was, Eve stood still her hands in fists at her side, defiant. Their eyes met. Eve had turned too. Villanelles eyes widened slightly in relief, surprise?Tears threatening to spill. She searched Eves eyes for a long moment, trying to read what was behind them. Her heart thumped in her rib cage, bursting to get out. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and took a step forward. Eve followed suit. One, two, three, they matched eachother step for step until only a few feet was between them. A brief smile crept across Villanelles face. This felt like the start of something. An unspoken declaration or promise of something... more? Villanelle hated the fact that her weakness, vulnerability must be etched across her face. She pleaded with her eyes for Eve to take the lead. Make the next move.

“It’s cold” 

Eve was the one to break the ice. Villanelle shrugged. 

“You know where I’m from right? London is cold, Russia is..”

“Should we go somewhere? To talk?”

Eve cut her off mid sentence, she was glad - Villanelle was glad, she had spent a lot of time in England but never really got the hang of small talk. 

“Sure. I know somewhere close to here we can talk in private, it’s, intimate”

“Sounds good, private, intimate” 

Eve repeated the words Villanelle had spoken, testing them in her own mouth. 

Villanelle cocked one eyebrow slightly, had Eve forgotten that they’d just witnessed a murder? That Villanelle had plans to run away with Constantine away from the 12. Eve half smiled back at her then looked away, not wanting to catch her eye. 

So much was unsaid, hanging in the void between them. From the beginning their relationship had always been a power struggle, cat and mouse. Now the lines were blurred, who was the cat again? And who’s turn was it to be the mouse? They both turned, they both had the choice to leave, walk away and never look back. Both had chosen to stay, the invisible string tying them together unbroken.

Villanelle broke the silence this time. 

“Okay, It’s just this way, follow me”

Villanelle lead eve down the high street, up an alley way into a less tourist dense area. Into a small cobble stoned backstreet behind a Church, she stopped outside of a small cafe which looked like a converted house. With only 4 or 5 small tables inside. It was a homely sort of place, it looked like a run of the mill small family cafe with wicker furniture and a small candle flickering on each table. Not really Villanelles style Eve thought, she would look more at home in Starbucks, sitting in a corner brooding, sipping something ridiculous and looking devastating.  
Villanelle stepped forward to open the door, allowing Eve to walk in before her. Only one table was occupied, a young couple sat by the window holding hands across the table gazing into each others eyes and smiling brightly. Quiet, intimate eve thought.  
Eve chose a table away from the window against the far side wall, she thought it best to put as much distance between them and the young couple as possible, both because she didn’t want the conversation to be overheard and because she was aware even at this hole in the wall cafe on the outskirts of the city - if anyone was looking for them they would be easily recognised through the window. Villanelles yellow jacket like a homing beacon. 

Tension crackled in the air. Everything that was unsaid, questions unanswered.

“How do you know about this place? Wait, do I want to know?” Eve asked sliding a seat out and perching herself on the end of it, alert, ready for action. Her heart rate still hadn’t returned to normal. Adrenaline coursing through her blood. Fight or flight, that’s what people say. 

Villanelle let out a small, genuine laugh while slowly lowering herself into the seat opposite Eve at the table. She noticed Eves shoulders were rigid, like she could snap at any moment from the tension in them. 

“They do proper coffee here, Italian, it’s the best, and it’s never too busy with tourists or commuters or ass holes. I like it” 

Before Eve could respond an older woman in her 60s wearing an apron approached them, notepad in hand and smiling warmly.

“Hi ladies, welcome, horrible night out there. What can I get you?” 

Villanelle took the opportunity to snatch back a small amount of control, after feeling so vulnerable, weakness on show for the world to see by the puffyness she could feel around her eyes.

“I’ll take a tea please, peppermint, my friend here will have an Americano, what’s your cake-of the-day?” She sounded out the worlds slowly reading from a blackboard handing behind the counter.

“No cake left I’m afraid, it’s late”

Villanelle pouted slightly, Eve thought she looked like a petulant child, but she couldn’t help but feel a warming in her chest and a smile tug at her lips.

“I’ve some scones, I can warm them up for you with some jam and butter?” She offered

Villanelle clapped her hands excitedly and widened her eyes.

“Yes! Please, lovely” 

“Coming right up”

She smiled warmly and stepped behind the counter to prepare the drinks. Eve smiled, even when she was acting like a child Villanelle was so... endearing.

Villanelle broke the ice this time, feigning her usual confident cockiness to try and hide the unfamiliar feelings she was struggling to push down, trying to keep from bubbling to the surface. 

“So what made you change your mind? My beautiful face? The thought of never seeing it again?”

The question came out of nowhere and was so blunt it caught Eve by surprise.

“Changed my mind?”

“Eve, you said you wanted out. Wanted this to stop but here we are”. She gestured vaguely to their surroundings.

Her eyes met Eves across the table, both feeling the inevitable pull deep in the pit of their stomach that was only ever one step behind them. Was it love? Infatuation, attraction or obsession? Neither of them able to look away. 

Eve broke the eye contact first, she leaned back into her chair, exhaled and held her hands up feeling defeated then slowly lowering them onto the table, brushing her palms briefly over the smooth table top. Wondering for a brief moment if she should reach out and grab Villanelles hand. Her eyes lingered at Villanelles hand, palm flat to the table. 

Villanelle moved, capturing eves hand in hers and Eve felt like electricity was running through her fingertips. 

Their eyes met again and this didn’t seem like the end anymore, this was the start of something, something more. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure. She gave Villanelles hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing her gaze up to meet her eyes.

“ I can’t, I just couldn’t do it, walk away”

Her voice came out only above a whisper. Eve tried to find the words to explain how she felt. The vice like feeling in her chest as she took small unsure steps away on the bridge. The nausea that swept over her as she thought about never seeing Villanelles stupid smug, beautiful face again. About what could have been.

“Here we go”

They were disturbed by the server who placed the drinks and scones down in front of them. The plates clattered noisily against the hard wooden table. Eve tried to free her hand but Villanelle gripped it tighter, making a shoo motion towards the server with her free hand.

“That was rude!” Eve tested out a stern tone but her smile gave her away. Villanelle made a small “hmph” noise.

“So Where do we go from here Eve? What do you want? I’ve made my feelings clear I think”

Eve pulled her hand gently away to stir her coffee, Villanelle let her this time. She brought it up to her nose, it smelled good, she took a tentative sip while she thought of a response. She decided on honesty.

“More. I want more. I tried walking away, that didn’t work. I don’t think that’s really what I wanted anyway. I don’t know what I was trying to prove. The more I try to deny this” - she gestured vaguely at the space between them - “ the more I.... feel, the more I want” 

Villanelle tried to keep her face even, not wanting to give too much away but she felt that tell tale swelling in her chest. The one she felt sometimes around Eve, it was new and warm and intoxicating.

I feel things when I’m with you.

Villanelle offered a scone to Eve, she nodded thank you, took it and picked at it thoughtfully. Villanelle took one for herself and took too big of a bite giving a satisfied “hmm”. Eve scoffed, the tension broke. 

All cards were on the table now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and Kudos, you inspired me to keep writing so here’s chapter 2. Let me know what you like what you don’t. Enjoy!

The next half hour or so was spent in comfortable silence, the two women stealing shy uncertain glances across the table. The sky had turned from dusky blue to black outside. The young couple in the window had left hand in hand a short time ago and Villanelle and Eve were the only customers left. Villanelle looked to Eve who was dissecting a scone, carefully extracting a raisin with a blunt butter knife with a far away look in her eye.

“You have a thing for knifeplay Eve? ”

Eve looked up

“ But I already know that” Villanelle added with a wide smile and a fondness in her voice. 

She resisted the temptation to reach down and touch the scar Eve had given her with her fingertips. When she was alone she would often find herself running her hands across the scar. In the shower, when she was dressing, nights when she was alone and bored...

She wondered what Eves scar looked like, was it smooth or jagged? Was it pink or white, was the skin smoothed or raised. She wondered if Eve touched hers too and thought of Villanelle. Some couples wore promise rings, some got matching tattoos, that was conventional, boring. How utterly romantic to carve into your lovers flesh and scar them in the most intimate way.

Eve rolled her eyes. “What’s the plan, I mean what’s next?”

“I don’t know” Villanelle sighed “ we could just stay, here. Like this?”

Eve smiled softly and reached across the table, gently running her fingertips over Villanelles knuckles.

“Yeah I do. But I think we should probably find somewhere where we can go and lay low?”

Villanelles eyes met Eves and widened slightly “We?”

Eve removed her hand quickly a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Shit

“ I don’t know...I just assumed that we... it might be safer..” she started awkwardly.

Villanelle snatched her hand back cupping Eves palm between her own hands. Slowly turning it so they were palm to palm then softly entwined her fingers with Eves. Eve allowed herself to relax slightly.

Villanelle wore her heart on her sleeve, made it obvious to Eve (and everyone else apparently) how she felt and exactly what she wanted. Eve insisted on hiding behind a mask, the mask of the dutiful wife, the professional but now the mask was starting to slip. 

“ A plan, a plan...” Villanelle drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully “ I have a place here, but we can’t go there. That’s the first place the 12 will look. Your apartment? But we shouldn’t go there either, it’s not very secure, any oddball could just pick the lock and” Villanelle made a door creaking open noise”

Eve tried to stifle a laugh, “Oddball? Did you just refer to yourself as an oddball? I’m assuming you mean that’s how you got in to leave your...present?” Eve mimicked Villanelle picking the lock.

Villanelle snorted, when Eve was playful it was endearing, sexy.

“Oddball, that’s the right word yes? I heard it on a show and I like the way it sounds and wanted to use it.My word of the day” she smiled proudly. 

“Okay somewhere with no oddballs. But there are a lot of oddballs in London. A hotel?” 

Villanelles hand twitched slightly under Eves and her eyebrow arched, Eve cut her off to prevent the small smirk that was forming on Villanelles face.

“I’m not talking honeymoon suite with rose petals and a claw foot bath Villanelle, just somewhere low key so we can gather our thoughts and formulate a more long term plan”

It was Villanelles turn to roll her eyes.

“Okay but I’m choosing where we stay. I refuse to slum it entirely. I know a guest house close by” Eve was curious about the smirk that spread across Villanelles face as she said this but decided not to ask, she would find out soon enough. 

They stood, Villanelle paid the proprietor who waved them a cheery goodbye as they stepped out into the cold night air. Villanelle led them further up the cobbled road, further away from the bright lights and noise of the city.

“So are you going to tell me where exactly it is that were going?” Eve asked feeling suddenly nervous.

“I told you, it’s just a guesthouse. I’ve never been but I know of it, it’s far enough off the beaten track that it should be safe, for a while at least” she replied nonchalantly. 

Eve shrugged, there was no point in pushing, Villanelle would only give away as much as she wanted to.

They continued for another 10 minutes or so before the dark sky above them broke suddenly and rain fell, bouncing off the pavement. Eve squealed in shock quickly being soaked with fine rain suddenly coming down in sheets. Villanelle giggles grabbing Eve by the hand and pulling her quickly across the road and into an empty bus stop to take shelter. 

Spinning around villanelle burst out laughing at Eves bewildered expression, rain running down her face and through her hair. 

“Yeah the weather here is shit, and unpredictable, how don’t you know that?”

“Helpful” Eve snapped running a hand through her now soaked hair. 

“It’s fine, we wait here until it eases off. Not far now” 

As Eve rang out her hair Villanelle used the sleeve of her jacket to dry the rain off her brow and hands. The rest of her surprisingly dry under her large coat.   
Eve eyed her curiously, it was like watching a cat bathing itself. How could Villanelle look so elegant, honey locks soaked through she still looked devastatingly beautiful. 

Instinctually Eve stepped forward and ran her hand down Villanelles cheek, she didn’t know why she did it. She could say it was to wipe away the droplets of rain that were gathered there but that would be a half truth. 

Villanelles breath caught in her throat and she stilled, her eyes met with Eves and they stayed that way, suspended for a long minute. Villanelle swallowed hard as Eves hand lingered, cupping her face in her hand, thumb stroking gently across her soft bottom lip. Once, twice.. villanelle leaned forward a fraction.

A siren startled them both, a police car wizzed past. Breaking the spell and reminding them both that being out in the open was far from ideal. Eve removed her hand too quickly, Villanelles face felt cold without Eves touch.

She sighed.

“The rains slowed. We should go, get inside away from prying eyes” Eve nodded in agreement. 

They stepped out back into the now fine rain and continued to walk in silence. A few minutes later Villanelle slowed taking in their surroundings then stopped, feeling pleased with herself for remembering the way without having to use google maps.

“Eve look, we’re here” she said a hint of excitement in her voice pointing to a tall building that looked out of place in the middle of what was essentially a housing estate. 

Eve was distracted, rubbing her hands down the front of her soaked jeans, wishing she had some spare clothes with her. She raised her head to look at where they would be spending the night. A rainbow flag blew in the wind next to a sign that read “VaVaVoom Gay Guesthouse”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than planned (sorry) here’s chapter 3, the ending is a bit abrupt because the rating will change for chapter 4. I’m still not sure how many chapters this fic will be but I do have a rough idea now of where I want to go with this. This is my first so any feedback or constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Eve bit her tongue to avoid voicing the first two or three thoughts that came to mind, setting on “Do you come here often?”

Villanelle turned with a cocked eyebrow that Eve thought was fast becoming her trademark.

“That sounds like a cheesy chat up line Eve”

“This place just doesn’t really seem your style”

And it didn’t, A budget guesthouse was much more Eves style than the 5 star luxury villanelle was surely accustomed to.

“ We need somewhere to lay low, where no one will think to come looking and where we won’t be asked too many questions. Trust me ok?”

And Eve did, against her better judgement she did.

Villanelle offered her hand to Eve, an innocent, affectionate gesture like an adult offering reassurance to a child. Eve intertwined her fingers into Villanelles who gave her hand a quick squeeze and led them inside. 

A young woman of around Villanelles age sat behind the reception desk eyes down engrossed in tap-taping on her phone. Short cropped hair, tattooed arms and a nose ring she wouldn’t look out of place in a student union bar. She registered the women approaching the desk and glanced up towards them looking throughly put out.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?”

Villanelle slipped her hand out of Eves and effortlessly into an English accent.

“Hi, no, we don’t have a reservation but I’m hoping you can help us get a room for tonight”

Villanelle plastered on an immaculate shit eating grin and leaned forward slightly so her hips were flush with the desk. The girl smiled back shyly, seeming dazzled by the close proximity to VIllanelle. Because of course, Villanelle must have this effect on everyone she meets.

“ no problem, let me check for you. I’m sure I can help you out ”

She manages to tear her eyes away from  
villanelle and tap-taps at the computer a couple of times, looks up again and her eyes met Eve, she looks away, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Eve wonders if this girl goes doe eyed over all potential guests or just beautiful blond ones. 

Villanelle nods and Eve forces a small  
smile.

“No problem okay we have a few rooms available, are you paying cash or card?”

“Cash” Villanelle answers too quickly “Please” she adds, because, manners.

“Okay no problem I just need to see some ID and to take a swipe of a credit card to hold the room”

Shit, Eve thinks. The reason Villanelle has taken them to some back alley guesthouse and slipped into an English accent is surely so they’re harder to track if anyone comes looking.

Villanelle doesn’t flicker, leaning forward and catching the gaze of the receptionist who immediately goes back to staring at her, hungrily. 

“That’s a no-can-do, we need to be” Villanelles eyes flicker to Eve and back to the girl “discreet”. Villanelle gestures to her own ring finger and then to Eve with her head.

The receptionist gives Villanelle a sympathetic look while Eve picks up a club flyer from the desk, pretending to be engrossed it in and trying to hide her mortification. She swiftly puts it down realising it’s a promotion for a men-only bondage party. 

“Okay look, I really shouldn’t be doing this but I’ll book you in, just this one time ok?”

She hands over the room key to Villanelle who in turn hands over a small bundle of notes to pay for the room. 

Jesus, a flutter of Villanelles eyelashes and the poor receptionist is putty in her hands. Or maybe it was the illicit affair with the married  
woman that peaked her interest. Villanelle said to trust her, and of course she came through. Eve wants to roll her eyes but she doesn’t. 

“Your a peach thank you, you’ve been very accommodating” 

Another blush from the receptionist.

“The lifts out of order so straight up the stairs and first room to the right, my names Michelle by the way. I’m here all night if you need anything, don’t hesitate”

Eve tries to keep her face neutral and ignores the twisting in her gut. If Eve wasn’t here would the woman be Villanelles type? Is this somewhere she’s brought women too “discreetly” before. 

Villanelle smiles politely at the girl and reaches for Eves hand like she had done before as they make their way towards the stairwell. Eve lets her but links her fingers loosely and with much less enthusiasm than before. Soon they’re out of earshot and climbing the stairs.

“So you never told me how you know this place?” Eve tries to keep her voice even, not knowing what to expect. Was it a kill that brought her here before, a lover?

Villanelle makes a small “hmph” noise, a small smile pulling at her cheeks. 

“ I know the owner here, Marc, Marc with a “c”” she says fondly. 

“Know him how” Eve lowers her voice “is he..” she makes a not so subtle stabbing gesture.

“Ha! No Eve, he’s not. I met him last time I was in London, in a club, he liked my outfit, I liked his and we got talking you know?”

Eve wonders where the story is going, realising that she’s never truly broached the subject of Villanelles sexuality, or her own for that matter. But did Villanelle sleep with men? Was that what she meant, is that what happened between her and Marc with a C.

“So you...” Eve waits for Villanelle to fill in the blanks.

“So I gave him the number of a personal shopper i use in Camden and he put me in touch with a half decent tailor” “for suits” she adds with a shrug. 

And of course Villanelle has personal shoppers and tailors, she looks so effortlessly beautiful and polished it’s easy to forget that it’s probably not effortless at all. It probably takes a lot of work and preparation and preening. 

“His boyfriend does a drag show 3 nights a week in a bar downtown, I’ll take you sometime. Maybe once we’ve finished laying low”

The relief must show on Eves face because Villanelle throws her a strange look before awkwardly jamming the key into the lock on the door and turning it left and right to no avail. Eve stifles a laugh realising shes probably more used to key cards in upscale hotel penthouses. Eve takes the key from her hand and the door opens with little effort. Villanelle shrugs and steps into the room. 

The room is small and looks although it was last decorated in the 90s, garish patterned wallpaper adorns the walls peeling in places. The double bed takes up most of the room, a small vanity table and mirror are set up against the wall opposite. A small TV is mounted on the wall.,

Eve suddenly feels reality hit her full tilt in the chest, a double room, a double bed. Of course they’ll be sharing a room, and a bed, that’s sensible, safer and more economic. It’s also terrifying.

“Eve your loitering, come in” 

Eve realises she’s standing the doorway probably looking like a deer in headlights. Mind racing at a mile a minute as the gravity of the decision on the bridge hits her, Shit. She wants this, she has wanted this for a long time, but it’s new, uncharted territory, what if she does something wrong. Shit.

“Eve are you ok?” Villanelle approaches her cautiously trying to read the expression on her face. 

“I’ve.. I’ve never done this before” she blurts out much to villanelles amusement, face contorting into a smirk. 

“What? Extra marital affairs in out dated back alley hotels?” 

Eve sighs, breath unsteady, her mouth opens to speak but the words don’t form and she closes it again.

Villanelle takes her hand and softly leads her to the bed, she sits and pats the space next to her indicating Eve do the same. They sit side by side knees almost touching but just not.

“Lets just shower, and get some sleep ok? It’s been a long day today”

Eve lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “ I thought you would want to.. just I’ve never..” 

Villanelle turns, brings both of her hands up to Eves cheeks, cupping them gently with her soft hands, drawing Eves eyes to meet hers. “I want to, but not here, not now, not in this shit hole hotel”

Eve feels something in her chest tighten, probably relief but maybe a tinge of disappointment too. 

“Ok so we should?”

“Shower Eve, then sleep, then decide what to do next” Villanelles hands slip down to cup Eves. “You go first, I’ll find towels”

Eve lets the too warm water wash over her, the water pressure is surprisingly good, her hair cascades down her back as she makes the most of the complimentary shower gels and shampoo. 

Knock Knock

“You can come in Villanelle”

Villanelle takes a few tentative steps into the bathroom, towels in hands and makes a chivalrous effort to avert her eyes from Eve. She moves her hand to cover herself slightly, suddenly feeling very naked. The movement catches Villanelles eye and her gaze lingers for a minute. Eve appreciates the effort none the less.

“Thanks, won’t be long”

“Yeah no problem, enjoy”

Villanelle sets the towels down and steals another quick glance as she turns on her heel and exits the bathroom. Eve could swear she had a smile on her face, or was it a smirk?

Eve stays in the shower probably longer than necessary, partly because she feels dirty down to her bones and feels the need to scrub her skin a bit too hard. Scrub herself clean of Niko, the 12, Paul, Caroline - all of it. Maybe she can just wash it all away, and be, be here and experience this “more” with Villanelle. Would she ever be truly safe with Villanelle? Would they consume each other, if so how quickly? She shakes her head to rid herself of that thought. One day at a time, survive the night and make a plan first.

Eve steps into the bedroom and Villanelle is lay flat on the bed fully clothed flicking through the TV channels looking unimpressed, she turns her head to Eve and her eyes widen slightly. 

“ Eve you won’t believe how many adult channels there are on here, there’s something for everyone this really is an inclusive kind of place. I’ll be sure to mention it when I leave a review” 

Eve stops in her tracks, face unreadable.

“Here” she passes the remote to Eve “you pick something, I’ll go shower. I hope you left me some hot water”

Eve manages a weak smile. 

Villanelle emerges 10 minutes later wrapped in the same almost-still-white too-many-times-washed a-little-bit-scratchy towel as Eve. Eve has changed into a complimentary bath robe and switched to a channel playing a re run of a DIY show. 

“The water was cold, but the water pressure was good. What are we watching?” Villanelle still towel clad sits on the bed, a little bit too close, her shoulder brushes Eves and her mind flashes back to a bed in Paris, a double decker bus, and a bus stop in the rain. 

“DIY SOS” Eve tries not to catch her eye, this is ok, this is taking things slow. But sitting in such close proximity to Villanelle is unnerving, intoxicating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, you’ve inspired me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy!

Villanelle turned the temperature on the shower down a couple of notches, her own words ringing in her head - not here, not now of course she was trying to be chivalrous. To give Eve time to process this monumental shift in their relationship and the fucked up-ness of the days events but her body didn’t get the memo. Delayed gratification wasn’t something she was familiar with. Sharing a bed with Eve and having to keep her feelings and her hands to herself would be - challenging.

Villanelle has shared her bed before but normally for a few brief hours of sleep to recover after a night of sex with whoever, some person Villanelle didn’t bother remembering the name  
of, waiting a polite amount of time before making an excuse for her lover to leave before things got awkward or complicated. 

She half hoped Eve might already be asleep by the time she left the bathroom, maybe facing away from her and snoring obnoxiously. But of course she wouldn’t be, she would be lay out on the bed, messy curls splayed across the pillow looking just a little bit too vulnerable, needy, and Villanelle would have to hold back from consuming her in every way she imagined. She considered getting herself off in the shower, she could be quick and quiet and it might do something to dull the ache in the pit of her stomach. The same ache she felt whenever she thought of Eve, the ache that was bordering on unbearable when she was around Eve. The ache that spread through her whole body only an hour ago in the bus stop. Rain falling around them and body’s pressed close together, so close she could feel the change in Eves breathing, and her own. 

When Villanelle emerged from the bathroom Eve was awake, sat upright on the bed wrapped in a white bath robe that swamped her small frame. This could work, a totally shapeless chastity robe, no need to linger too long on what Villanelle knew was under the robe. “The water was cold, but the water pressure was good”

Villanelle chose not to divulge why the water was so cold and what benefits she may have gotten from the excellent water pressure “What are we watching?” 

Eves eyes flickered to Villanelle then quickly back to the TV. A smile pulled at the corner of Villanelles lips, It would be rude not to let Eve get a closer look when she clearly wanted so badly to. Villanelle joins her on the bed, their bed. Sits maybe a little bit too close to Eve.

“DIY SOS” her eyes flicker back to Villanelle, is she trying to avoid looking? 

This is going to be a long night. 

Villanelle scans the room, spotting a small minibar under the vanity unit. Bingo.

“I was happy with Babe Station but if this is more your thing I’ll go with it, drink?”

“Hmm?” Eve pulled her gaze up to meet Villanelles, ok this time she was defiantly looking. 

“There’s a mini-bar, drink?”

A small blush creeps it’s way along her cheeks. Eve Polastri your busted. 

She nods “please”

Villanelle scans the minibar - a mediocre selection of spirits and some water. She grabs vodka on instinct and the water. Hands a bottle of each to Eve.

“Should we.. toast something?” 

Villanelle cocks an eyebrow and clinks her bottle against Eves “za zda-ró-vye, to  
your health Eve” she knocks the drink back, it burns the back of her throat. Eve takes a sip and her face comforts into a similarly unimpressed expression. She curses Marc with a C for his poor minibar choices. This seemed a much more champagne worthy moment. 

“I thought you didn’t speak Russian, anymore I mean?”

Shit, thoughts home twist inside of her gut like a knife. Rejected, abandoned, discarded, Anna, Nadia, blood, Mama, fire. 

But now there’s a too-long pause and Eve is waiting for a response, probably reading too much into the silence. 

“Whatever. That’s not me anymore but you never forget your mother tongue”

“But your home... aren’t your family-“ 

No Eve, stop - it’s there again - twisting, tearing in her gut. 

Villanelle bites the inside of her cheek and her hands make fists instinctively. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Eve tenses.

“No home. No family” Villanelle pleads with her eyes, Stop Eve. Eve reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry Villanelle” She looses herself in Eves eyes for a minute, grounding herself and pulls away. She grabs the second bath robe and spins on her heel towards the bathroom to change. Feeling more composed. 

“Don’t ask don’t tell ok? But please, turn this shit off it’s insufferable”. A quick glance over her shoulder as she closes the door shows Eve smiling and suddenly there’s air back in the room. 

The bath robe fits Villanelle better, hugs her curves and just grazes the tops of her thighs. As she steps out of the bathroom Eve is sat on the bed legs crossed and her own robe has ridden up her legs slightly. Villanelle indulges herself for a minute, because looking, and appreciating, isn’t against the rules. 

Eve has turned the TV off, maybe she wants to call it a night. Villanelle has to remind herself that seeing someone get shot at point blank range can have a negative effect on people. Not everyone takes chaos in their stride. Or not until they’ve had as much practice as Villanelle has. 

“One more for the road?” Eve offers her whisky this time. 

“Sure. Cheers”

They clink glasses and the whiskey goes down more easily than the Vodka.

“Villanelle what happens now” Eve turns rubbing her temples with her index fingers “Konstantines on the run, your.. retired?”

Villanelle scoffs “My employers don’t offer retirement or redundancy Eve. Once your surplus to requirements your..”

Eves eyes widen. “Jesus. I need another drink”

“Excellent idea. I’ll ask my friend Michelle to grab us something that isn’t miniature”. The way Villanelles accident curls around the word miniature makes Eve smile.

Villanelle reaches for the door “ your going like that?” 

Villanelle glances down at her robe-clad self “Yeah? It’s just a human body Eve. And besides I’m supposed to be here for a discreet rondevous with my married lover sooo...”

“Your an ass hole”

“I think Michelle will like it” Villanelle adds with a smirk. 

“Oh I’m sure she will” Eve adds not making eye contact.

“Eve” she purrs “don’t be jealous, she’s not my type” 

“Oh she’s not, so what is your type?” 

Villanelle turns to Eve “Eve, don’t ask questions you know the answer to. You know my type” her eyes darken, Eve swallows.

5 minutes later Knock Knock and Villanelle is back. Bottle of Champagne in hand.

Eve scoffs “how did you manage that? Do they just keep Champagne on ice in a back room or something?”

Villanelle arches an eyebrow “don’t be silly Eve, Michelle went to the off license to get it for me, for us. I told her it’s a special occasion” 

Villanelle turns her back to Eve and slowly removes the foil and eases the cork out of the bottle.

“Wait, what’s the special occasion?” 

“Hmm? Oh I told her you’ve finally agreed to leave your husband for me”

POP

Villanelle turns with a devilish grin on her face just in time to see Eve roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath.

Villanelle sits in the chair at the vanity unit opposite the bed, Eve perches herself on the end of the bed. Villanelle takes a sip from the bottle and hands it so Eve.

“No glasses?” 

“No Eve, we’re lucky this place has running water they defiantly do not have champagne glasses. Don’t worry, you won’t catch anything from my lips”

Villanelle pouts, catches Eves eye and revels in the blush that creeps over her cheeks, she feels her pulse quicken as Eve swallows not breaking eye contact. 

Not here, not now.

“Do you have a plan?” Eve breaks the tension.

“Of course.” Villanelle takes a bigger gulp this tome, feels a warm fuzzyness starting to settle in her stomach. “Don’t get murdered by the 12, or Mi5”

Eve scoffs taking the bottle back “Dont get murdered isn’t a plan villanelle, it’s a... manta or moto at best” 

“Eve your such a control freak, okay in the morning I go my place. Grab my Bug Out Bag, tie up some loose ends and then we move again, lay low until it’s safe to move again, repeat” 

“Your Bug Out Bag?” Eve asks trying to stifle a laugh.

Villanelle shrugs “yeah sure, I saw it on a show. Money, passports, essentials. We won’t get far in the clothes on our backs and contends of our pockets” 

Eve bites her bottom lip to hold back a laugh, Villanelle prises the bottle back from Eves grasp petulantly, taking too big a gulp that runs down her chin and Eve isn’t laughing anymore. She leans forward and uses her thumb to wipe villanelles bottom lip and her chin then brings her thumb to her own lips and sucks. 

Villanelle sucks in a sharp intake of breath and tries to read the look on Eves face, she doesn’t know who moves first but before she knows it she’s on top of Eve, straddling her lap and pushing her back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time but hopefully the smutty content makes up for it?

Before Eves brain can register the movement Villanlle is straddling her lap, drawing her hands up to Eves face and pulling her into a chaste kiss. It’s a question, unspoken - is this ok? Is this what you want? Eve slides her hands up to rest on Villanelles hips, pulling their body’s flush together, she feels villanelles mouth pull into a half smile before she pushes Eve gently back down into the bed. Kiss deepening as their tongues find each other exploring hungrily. 

Another pause, Villanelle pulls back slightly chest heaving as they both attempt to catch their breaths. Foreheads pressed together.

“I can’t wait anymore” Villanelles voice is heavy, accent thicker than usual even, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

“Me either” and that’s all the validation Villanelle needs, her hands move to Eves hair twisting and pulling which extracts a small moan from Eve. 

And Eve feels light headed she doesn’t know if it’s the champagne (and vodka, and whisky) or the feel of Villanelle on top of her pushing her back into the mattress, kissing her hungrily and Eve is kissing her back, her hands move up to her hips pulling her hips closer wanting there to be any space between them. All of her nerves have dissipated because this feels so natural and so right and because villanelle is clearly the one who’s going to be driving. 

Villanelle breaks the kiss and her lips find Eves neck, licking, sucking and biting greedily and a Eve claps her hand to the back of her head feeling the throbbing between her legs becoming almost unbearable. 

Her hand finds Villanelles chest and pushes her back, a look of concerned confusion flickers across her face as she meets Eves eye. “Are you ok..” and Eve pulls the cord to undo her own robe letting it fall open. Villanelle bites her lip, running her index finger down Eves chest and a beat later her mouth replaces her finger. Kissing licking her way from Eves collarbone down to her stomach and back up capturing her nipple and grazing it with her teeth. Eve writhes underneath her hips bucking upwards as she desperately searches for some friction to dull the pulsing between her thighs. 

Eves hands lie uselessly at her sides fisting the duvet, suddenly she feels at a disadvantage “Your overdressed” Eve reaches for Villanelles robe, hands shaking more than she would like to acknowledge. Villanelle shrugs the robe off her shoulders onto the floor and goes back to kissing and licking, starting at Eves neck and moving lower and lower and fuck her skin is so warm and so soft. Villanelle runs her hands down the outside of Eves thighs and she parts them on instinct, attempts to brace herself but as Villanelles tongue explores her a groan settles at the back of her throat. 

Villanelle runs her fingertips along the outside of her thighs, digging her fingernails in lightly as Eves hand settles on the back of her head twisting into her hair, not wanting to break contact for even a second because Fuck Villanelle is good at this. 

Eve had pictured this over and over in her head but nothing she imagined compares to the intensity of Villanelles skilled tongue pushing her closer and closer..  
And Eve is seeing stars, she isn’t going to last much longer because she needs this, her hope body tingling and pressure building.  
Villanelle groans low in her throat as she feels Eve start to clench and thrash as her orgasm washes over her, pulling her hair quick and hard as she comes. 

Villanelle kisses her again but Eve pushes Villanelle now away from her overly sensitive clit, she giggles and now she’s back on top straddling Eve pushing her down into the bed, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself.  
Eve breaks the kiss and now her hands moving lower and lower over Villanelles stomach and towards - Villanelles eyes meet Eves” You don’t have to, I don’t normally....” And with more strength than she knew she had Eve flips Villanelle onto her back hands pinning down her forearms. 

“What I lack in experience I can make up for in enthusiasm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is it, slow burn wasn’t so slow after all, or was it? You decide. Hope you enjoyed this. Your Kudos and Comments really do make my day and inspire me to keep going! 
> 
> PSA - as much as you all can try and push your agenda I know in my heart of hearts that Villanelle is NOT a bottom, she’s a power top and we love her for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters this week, life is BUSY AF right now, I have loads of deadlines to hit at work (booo) and a 5 month old Kitten demanding constant attention <3 . 
> 
> More smut this time which hopefully makes up for it? We’ll be back to actual plot in the next chapter (probably) ;)

Eve is on top, heart still pounding body still thrumming from the intense orgasm that just washed over her. The feel of skin on skin, Villanelle pinning her thighs to the bed, fingernails digging in as she consumed her was like an out of body experience. Eves hand on the back of Villanelles head holding her in place, fingers intertwined in her hair pulling and twisting probably a bit too hard. Hearing herself moan and purr and groan and whisper “yes...baby”.

Villanelle must have said something because now she’s looking at Eve expectantly, waiting for an answer. “Eve?”

“I want to make you feel good, but I’ve..” she looks anywhere to avoid their eyes meeting, hands resting on Villanelles forearms thumbs stroking her soft skin absentmindedly “I’ve never done.. this before” 

Villanelle raises a hand to cup Eves cheek, forcing Eve to look at her face, her eyes, her voice is steady but her eyes give her away, hungry, wanting. “Do what you like, do what you do to yourself”. She pushes her hips upwards to meet Eves. And thats probably supposed to be reassuring Eve thinks, but it sounds more like a challenge. 

And maybe it’s the champagne (and whisky and vodka) again, or maybe it’s the dark look in Villanelles eyes, the way she bites her bottom lip and presses her thighs together underneath Eve but she thinks Fuck it. 

Eve lowers herself moving forward and rests a hand either side of Villanelles head and kisses her. Their chests pressing together she feels Villanelles breathing change, her calm,  
confident and controlling exterior from earlier now totally gone now and she’s taking quick desperate breaths when Eve breaks the kiss.  
Eve changes tact, moves her mouth to Villanelles neck, down to her collarbone, back up to the space just below her earlobe, kissing, licking, wanting to explore every inch of her with her mouth. Villanelle moans and it’s almost a sigh, her hands have moved up to rest on the small of Eves back.

Eve captures Villanelles mouth again ans she kisses her hard, reaches her hand down and down between them until it’s between Villanelles thighs and fuck, so warm and wet. She lets her fingers explore, responding to the cues Villanelle is giving her, a moan as she pushes Villanelles thighs apart for easier access, a gasp when Eve finds her clit. And Villanelles breathing is getting faster, she’s squirming under Eves touch and she can tell she’s close already, but Eves wrist aches, the position is far from comfortable. She slows, she’s stops. 

Villanelles eyes flicker open “What? Don’t stop. And she looks devastated, desperate “Why?”

“My wrist is killing me, your 8 feet tall and I’m hardly Stretch Arm Strong” Villanelle wrinkles her nose at that, in confusion or frustration Eve isn’t sure but Villanelles hands come up to Eves thighs scooping her up as and pushes herself back further up the bed with little effort. Villanelles now sitting pressed up against the headboard with Eve straddling her lap, this could work. And as Eves hand moves back to find the warm wet space between her thighs she feels Villanelles fingers move to meet her, a small gasp escapes her lips. 

And their moaning in unison now, matching each other stroke for stroke. Villanelle pushes 2 fingers inside and Eve reciprocates. And now their both close, Villanelle brings her mouth to Eves shoulder, teeth grazing her collar bone, Eve picks up the pace, trying to stay focused as Villanelles expert fingers slip easily in and out at a punishing speed. There foreheads pressed together tightly as they fuck each other. And they come, in unison, moaning into eachothers mouthes and kissing, teeth clash, villanelle bites Eves bottom lip, their tongues fighting for domination.  
Vilanellles head slips back to rest against the headboard. 

“Fuck Eve” and she looks - proud? Content? 

Eve nods in agreement, that was intense. 

********

Eve wakes, feels the absence of Villanelle in the bed beside her, her hand searches the mattress. No Villanelle, she reluctantly opens her eyed checks her watch, it’s a little after 3am. Eve slips out from under the covers, checks the bathroom - no Villanelle, what the fuck? She grabs her phone from her coat pocket and types out a quick text trying to keep it casual: 

Eve- Where did you go?

... Villanelle is typing

V- To get my bug bag, back soon. 

Before Eve has the chance to type out a reply

V - it’s late Eve, get some sleep we have an early start in the morning and a big day planned


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for your lovely comments please keep them coming :D

Eve wakes to soft featherlight kisses being pressed to her temple and half awake half asleep without even opening her eyes she feels Villanelles presence. 

“Eve?” her voice soft and low

Eve humms, missing the warmth of the blondes body beside her. She pats the cold side of the bed next to her, inviting Villanelle back to join her. 

“Eve, I waited as long as I could but you need to get up now. It’s nearly time to go”

Eves eyes flicker open now to see Villanelle sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in dark jeans a plain white t and a bomber jacket, a backpack slung across shoulder. 

Eve rolls to face the window, no light creeps through the gap in the curtains. Still dark outside. It must be early. 

“Come back to bed” Eve reaches her hand to cup villanelles cheek her voice husky from sleep.

Villanelle smiles knowingly, hand rising to meet Eves and lips grazing her knuckles “your insatiable, but there’s no time. I have clothes here for you to change and there’s time to take a quick shower but our train leaves in an hour”

“I wish we could stay. Here. Just us” Eve sighs, of course they can’t just stay here like this, she’s not naive she just wishes for longer.

“Me too moya lyubov”

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s not safe to stay in one place for too long. The 12 have eyes and ears everywhere. They’ll know by now about Dasha, and probably Konstantin” villanelle bites the inside of her cheek. 

“So we’re going on the run?”

Villanelle ignores the question “Of course it would be safer for you if you stayed, MI6 could offer you some protection. It’s me they want” villanelle looks alway, like there might be something in Eves face she doesn’t want to see, she takes a deep breath, preparing herself. “I would understand if you choose to stay”

Eve pulls herself up on the bed, presses there forheads together “I’m with you”. Villanelles shoulders relax and a smile tugs at her lips, she looks, soft, young Eve thinks. “So where are we headed? Don’t tell me, the Polar Express to Alaska” 

Villanelle scoffs, “Almost. First stop is Edinburgh. I have some things there. I’ll Explain more on the way.  
Now go and take a shower” she presses her head into the nape of Eves neck and places a small kiss there “because you stink” 

Eve mocks disgust but knows Villanelle is probably right. Thoughts of last night washed over her as she cleaned herself in the shower they’d stayed up for hours exploring each other’s bodies. Villanelle had kissed and licked and touched every inch of her. Hungrily at first then lazily as the night wore on and sleep had taken them both.

Eve dresses in the clothes Villanelle had packed and laid out for her, jogging bottoms and a super soft sweater. Warm and practical for travelling the bottoms of the pants cuffed which would allow Eve to roll them up at the bottom so they would fit slightly better on her. Eve thought they might be new, that Villanelle had been to some secret all night clothes store that only people on the run from international crime syndicates knew about but as she pulled the sweater over her head she recognised Villanelle. The smell of her perfume or her fabric softer or both and there was something intimate about wearing Villanelles clothes, they felt comforting against her skin. Villanelle had also laid out some underwear for Eve which she was more than grateful for. 

44 minutes later they arrive at the train station, its nearing 5.30am and the station is starting to come alive. Some late night revellers mill around waiting for the first train home and Commuters have started to arrive in dribs and drabs.

Eve yawns, turns to face villanelle who looks wide awake and alert, although she can’t have slept for more than a couple of hours the previous night. She seems on edge, Eve thinks she could say something, something helpful or reassuring. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a pack of extra strong mints, pops one into her mouth and offers one to villanelle. “Should we not have taken a night train or something, isn’t this a bit - public? Well be travelling through rush hour”

Villanelle shakes her head “ We need to blend in, on a quiet train with few passengers we stand out more.A busy train with lots of stops and people coming and going it’s hard to keep track” she pops a mint into her mouth “Assassins worst nightmare”

“Speaking from experience”

“Just my professional opinion” she shrugs. 

The train arrives and they find their seats a 5 and a half hour journey stretching out ahead of them. Villanelle rubs her eyes with the back of her hands.

“You must be exhausted, why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I’m okay, I don’t need a lot of sleep really” but her voice is quiet and distant 

“I’ll keep a look out, if that’s what your worried about” Eve offers, not really knowing what she’s keeping an eye out for but deciding not to mention that.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow “ Its fine. I’ll get a couple of hours once we’re out of London. We can relax more then.” 

But 2 hours into the journey Villanelle is still awake, on edge. Eve has read both of the magazines and drank the 2 black coffees purchased from the snack cart. Villanelle is quiet and distracted. Eve wonders what she’s thinking about and wishes she could rewind back to the guesthouse, to her thighs bracketing Villanelles face and... all the blood rushes south, she shifts uncomfortably. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Hmm?” She cups Eves hands in hers “ Just thinking, planning”

“Where do we go from Edinburgh once you’ve collected, whatever it is you need to collect” 

“Europe - Spain maybe, or Portugal” 

“Villanelle I don’t have my passport”

“I know. It’s ok I know a guy” she squeezes Eves hand reassuringly

Eve tries to keep her voice steady. A Mafia guy? An Assassin guy? “A guy?”

“Yeah a friend, lover, Ex lover, Ex friend actually but he owes me a favour ” 

“Oh, so you’ve been with a man before then?” Eve asks with genuine interest.

Villanelle rolls her eyes “Yes I’ve been with a man before, you sound like something from the Victorian era Eve” 

“Okay got it. But you prefer women?”

“Obviously” Villanelle bites and Eve immediately wishes she hadn’t asked, too personal maybe?

“Sorry, I just assumed your preference was women, exclusively. I didn’t think you liked men, like that”

There’s that look again, like she’s tasted something bitter “Men don’t like me, and the feeling is normally mutual. From what I’ve seen men only really like women who want to be dominated, like dogs, to roll over and show their underbelly. submissive”

“You don’t like to feel submissive? Is that why you said you don’t normally let women” she gestures vaguely “your normally the one who” Eves eyes widen hoping villanelle can fill in the blanks more quickly to put her out of her misery. 

This seems to stir something in Villanelle because her eyes flash with annoyance “Why don’t we talk about you Eve?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you like men exclusively? How many women have you fucked? What’s your preference?”

Eve looks down at her hands now resting in her lap, her voice is small “I don’t know. there...theres just you” and Villanelles face drops, she licks her lips and blinks hard. Her voice is softer now.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you and be an arsehole. You asked me before about home, about Russia. Do you know what Russia is to someone like me Eve? Think of the most conservative place you can think of but more.”  
She shakes her head “ So conservative, so old-fashioned and hateful and small minded” 

“So that’s why you left?” 

“One of the reasons I left. The main reason I stayed in Paris was because I felt accepted there. And the food, obviously”

“Obviously” Eve adds with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m going to sleep now ok? I promise not to be so grumpy when I wake up. Even less so if there’s a snack waiting for me when I wake” 

And Eve had felt hurt by Villanelles outburst but felt there was something more behind it, something for another day.

Eve wraps her arm around villanelles shoulder and pulls her in towards her. Villanelle curls her feet under herself and rests her head on Eves chest.

Eve plants a small kiss on the top of her head. Villanelle makes a small contented sound and Eve watches the rise and fall of her chest, breathing getting more shallow as she slips into a deep sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments please keep them coming. Updates should be at least once a week going forward as I’m unfortunate enough to be in NE England where we’ve been placed into a local lockdown so apart from working (from home, at my kitchen table) I’ve got nothing but time!

“Eve”

“Eve wake up” this time Eves drawn from sleep by soft fingers running up the back of her neck and into her hair softly brushing her scalp with fingernails as they do. She lets out a moan, that feels good. 

“Morning Eve” villanelles voice, with a smile evident in it. 

Shit. The train. Her eyes flick open to meet Villanelle who’s smirking now. How predicable.

Eve flushes, tries to regain her composure “Morning, yeah sorry I know I was look out or whatever” 

“Having sweet dreams?” Villanelle presses a kiss to the side of Eves mouth, sits back and watches as shifts in her seat.

“Did i um...” Eve tries to think of the least mortifying way of asking if she was quiet during her dream which had clearly been about sex “snore or anything?”

“No snoring” she leans in closer to Eves ear “ but I am very interested to hear what you were dreaming about. You seemed to be enjoying it”

Whoops. Eve looks around her, the train carriage isn’t busy but it isn’t quiet either. No one seems to be staring or purposely averting their eyes so that must be good? 

“Shit How loud was I?” Eve presses her thighs together because fuck that dream felt real and her body feels wired. 

“Was it about me?” villanelle ignores the question

Eve considers not giving Villanelle the satisfaction of knowing that yes she was enjoying her dream which was essentially just a blow by blow replay of the previous night. 

“Might have been” Eves eyes flicker to Villanelles mouth giving her away then she turns to the window to take in their surroundings. This is good, grassy hillsides and trees. Totally un-sexy and uninteresting. 

Eve freezes Villanelle has placed a hand on he thigh, just above the knee, draws circles with her thumbs squeezing lightly with her fingertips. Eve doesn’t turn, doesn’t look, she doesn’t know if she can cope with the wanting look she knows is is boring into the back  
Of her head. Eve places her hand over Villanelles and slides it slowly up, closer to where she wants it. Villanelle edges her hand closer and closer to the centre of Eves thighs, feeling the warmth radiate there and Eves body tense. 

Villanelle tips Eves head gently towards her, eyes meeting and voice husky “lets go to the bathroom”.

“No, no Villanelle we can’t” Eve knows shes going to agree to this, she just needs to put up a reasonable enough resistance so that she doesn’t need to feel guilty later. Public sex wasn’t something she’d even considered before today but the pressure between her thighs was begging for release.

“Can’t?” Villanelle cocked her head. A challenge in her voice “We probably shouldn’t, but we absolutely can” and with that her hand was gone and Villanelle was on her feet and strolling up the isle towards the W.C. Eve waited 5 long, frustrating minutes before following, not wanting to seem too keen or arouse suspicion. 

Eve entered sliding the door closed behind her and before she had the chance to worry about it anyone had seen her sneaking into the already occupied toilet Villanelle had her pinned against the door hands working behind her to lock the door. 

Villanelles lips moved to work on her neck “This is...smaller than I expected” and it was, comparable in size to a aeroplane toilet. Villanelle hummed in response her hands reaching inside Eves sweater fingertips brushing her sides and running down her hips. Gripping tightly to switch their position, villanelle now pressed up against the door her chest pressed to Eves back. Eves eyes slipped shut as Villanelles hand slipped below the waistband of her jogging bottoms.

“Open your eyes Eve, I want to watch you. I want you to watch yourself. You look so beautiful when you come” Eves eyes flicker open and she realises why Villanelle has positioned them this way up against the door in front of the mirror above the sink. Their eyes meet in the mirror, Eves feral and wanting, Villanelles almost predatory. Eve grasps Villanelles wrist moving her hand lower, lower to where she needs it. Eve feels villanelles chest rise as she takes a deep breath “Fuck, your so wet, I don’t think you’ll last long moya lyubov”

******

“Where were you I thought you’d got lost, or arrested by the transport police” 

Villanelle shrugs “I worked up an appetite. Here, a snack and a local delicacy” she hands over a pain au chocolate and a can of fizzy drink. Villanelle sits and starts tearing into her own pastry immediately.

“Iron Bru- what is this?” Eve asks twirling the can between her fingers inspecting it. 

“I don’t know it’s like Orange soda I guess, they’re very proud of it” 

Eve humms in agreements cracking the can open and taking a sip. Villanelle brushes her jeans clean of pastry flakes feeling Eves eyes on her “Eat quickly, we’re here” Eve follows Villanelles sticky finger pointed at a sign out of the window “Edinburgh Waverley Station”

Villanelle guides them through the train station, a hand placed protectively around Eves waist, at the exit door she stops and turns to Eve “ Cell phone” hand reaching out expectantly towards Eve who hesitates. 

“We’ll pick up some burners so we’re not cut off entirely but we can’t risk being tracked, cell phone” 

Both their mobile phones are now discreetly deposited in the handbag of a passenger headed in the opposite direction care of Villanelle. Before Eve can dwell on the ethical implications Villanelle is heading out of the exit into the street.

They walk for a while wordlessly Villanelle is head up, alert and scouring street names, screwing her face up on occasion and tapping her index finger to her lip which Eve realises means she’s concentrating. 

“We could just ask someone the way. To... wherever it is we’re going?”

Villanelle feigns offence one hand across her heart and a comical expression. “Aha! Niddry Street, it’s just down here”

“How do you know Edinburgh so well?” 

“Hmm? Oh you know came for a kill, stayed for the battered mars bars.” Eve makes a mental note to ask for the long story at a later date. 

Half way down the cobbled street Villanelle stops “Here we are, just like I thought” she scoffs “ask someone. You should have more faith Eve”

A large old building stands in front of them the sign reads: “The Banshee Labyrinth- Scotland’s Most Haunted Pub”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the lovely comments I’m having loads of fun writing this so glad to hear people are enjoying reading it too. 
> 
> IsItTimeForSeason4Yet?

Half a dozen wooden steps lead down from street level to an open door, villanelle steps through the narrow entrance first ducking unnecessarily and reaches her hand back to Eve, Eve clasps her fingers around Villanelles and allows herself to be lead inside. The bar area screams student goth bar, stone walls and skulls as far as the eye can see. Some soft rock plays in the background. A man in his early 30s sits in a corner tapping away on a laptop, he glances at them once then back to his screen unmoved, suddenly his eyes snap back to Villanelle and he rises from his seat smiling and starts stepping towards them.

Villanelle drops Eves hand and steps out from beside her, pokes him in the rib and quips something in Russian. This must be the boyfriend. He has soft features, a round jaw, full cheeks and lips, almost feminine looking. If Eve was meeting him under different circumstances she would have guessed gay, but Villanelle had said they were going to meet an ex so maybe her gaydar was off.

“Okasana” he kisses her on each cheek and pulls her into his arms, placing another kiss on the crown of her head. “And your... friend?” He turns to Eve.

“Eve” Eve adds quickly before she has to think too much about what their “relationship” would be if it had to be defined on paper, or Facebook.

“Hello Eva, I am Arkasha, you should call me Kash” Eve presents her hand but Kash pulls her into a hug. “Eve” not Eva corrects him.He’s a hugger. 

“Let’s go catch up” He ushers them through into another larger bar area which is empty except a couple of staff setting up the bar, topping up optics and slicing lemons.

“How’s business?” Villanelle asks running her hand along the wooden bar top.

“Oh you know, always plenty of tourists and arsehole students with money to burn. It is good”

Villanelle nods in response. She snatches handful of nuts from the bar top and knocks them back. Eve winces and bites back the urge to tell Villanelle that there are more germs in bar nuts than on a toilet seat. Not that she would care. 

“So tell me. What brings you here? Is this just a social visit? You brought your lady to meet Kash and see the Castle? The Royal mile? Take in a tour of the Dungeons?” He gestures for them to join him sitting in a booth with plush red seats and a table shaped like a coffin. 

Villanelle shakes her head. “I need some papers, a clean passport for Eva” Eve bites the inside of her mouth to hide her annoyance at this new nickname. 

“Of course, are you in trouble Oksana?”

She arches an eyebrow “Would you expect anything but?”

He smiles a warm smile “And you Eva? Your in trouble too? Or just along for the ride”

Villanelle answers for her “ We could tell you but we’d have to kill you” she squeezes Eves thigh under the table, a warning Eve thinks to  
not give too much away. 

Kash shrugs “Say no more. Come tonight, around 7, you tell Alexei what you need and it’s done. And join me for a drink of course” 

Villanelle nods, deciding for the both of them

“ Good. That’s that then. It’s been a long time hasn’t it Oksana? Kantina won’t believe you walked through the door to my bar today, she won’t believe it when I tell her”

Villanelle hums, pressing her palms flat against the table, jaw tensing slightly “We’ll catch up tonight but i’d prefer to be... discreet” 

Kash places a hand on his chest like he’s taking the pledge of allegiance “Of course” 

They don’t stay long after the slightly awkward change in atmosphere. Villanelle points out some of the main tourist spots as they head towards their hastily booked air B&B. Another guesthouse, more upmarket this time due to Villanelles newly recovered cash and cards. Villanelle drops her backpack on the bed and collapses back into it, running her fists into her eyes.

“Villanelle can we trust Kash?” Eve doesn’t see the point in beating around the bush.

Villanelle props herself up on her elbows. “We don’t have much choice, he’s loyal to no one but he likes money” 

“He’s the Ex boyfriend then? He’s... not what I expected”

Villanelle doesn’t attempt to hide her smirk “are you jealous Eve?”

Eve swipes Villanelles knee playfully “No dickhead. I just mean he doesn’t seem like your type” and it’s more of a question than a statement. 

“People could argue I’m not yours”. Touché.

Villanelle kits them both out with a burner phone and a small but practical new wardrobe. There’s time for a quick shower before it’s time to head back to the bar to meet Kash.

The bar is buzzing, they make their way through a sea of tourists taking selfies and students knocking back pints of real ale to the same booth from earlier that day. Kash points out a stocky bald man who introduces himself with a grunt as Alexei. He takes some details from villanelle and after he shuffles off Kash directs them back to the same booth from earlier and Villanelle seems to relax slightly.

*** 

“Oksana tells me you and her dated... were in a relationship?”

“Ha! In a relationship? Yes if you want to call it that “

Villanelle rejoins them at the table, a bottle in hand and 3 shot glasses, noting a tension between the two. 

“I hope you aren’t telling tails about me while my backs turned”

“Eva was just asking for some clarification about our relationship” he stretches out the last word. Eve blushes at this, she doesn’t want to give the impression she’s prying or checking up.

Villanelle takes a shot and kicks her feet up onto the bench opposite.

“Do you want to explain or should I?” She hands a shot to Eve and one to Kash. 

“I will thank you Oksana, you embellish the story!” He says with a fondness in his voice. He knocks back his shot and grasps Eves hands in his “Eva let me tell you we first met around 10 years ago at an orphanage in Russia - very sad” Villanelle nods along and pouts almost convincingly. Eve quickly takes her shot, Dutch courage. 

“I was in the day room reading and this beautiful but too confident young woman presents herself in front of me and asks “do you have a girlfriend” “no” I say, “why?” 

“ I will be your girlfriend” he puffs out his chest and Eve can imagine this is probably a pretty accurate representation of a teenage Villanelle. 

“The next day at breakfast time here she is again my new girlfriend “do you want to fuck me?” She asks just like that, I nearly choked, can you believe it Eve? So of course I say “yes” well because” he tilts his head towards her appraisingly, villanelle nods I agreement, so humble. Eves eyes move quickly back to Arkasha.

“So we arrange a rendezvous at my bunk after lights out that night but, well, things did not...go to plan” 

Kash is struggling to hold back a laugh now he gestures for villanelle to fill in the gap “I laughed when he tried to put it in”

“Nothing to do with my manhood you understand, that was just the problem I think. That I am a man. My loss off course”

“Kasha wanted me to put a finger up his arse, begged me actually ” Villanelle adds helpfully. 

Arkasha looks scandalised “I didn’t, so we both got ourselves off in his bunk, for appearances sake, and called it a day”

“A pretty short lived romance then?”

“I’m afraid so, our Oksana realised she was more interested in the fairer sex” he adds a quick wiggle of his eyebrows.

“And Arkasha realised he prefers things up his arse” 

He is gay, Eve smiles. Called it. 

Alexei who has been looming at the tables edge clears his throat awkwardly, Villanelles eyes shoot to meet his “your papers are ready”

Villanelle holds out her hand expectantly.

“Not here, meet me in the vaults in 10 minutes, it’s more... discreet down there”

Eve feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s switch POV and see what Villanelle thinks about this whole shit show of a situation.

“Not here, meet me in the vaults in 10 minutes, it’s more... discreet down there”

Eves gaze shoots to Villanelle, eyes screaming danger, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Villanelle keeps her expression neutral and instead rolls her eyes, this is obviously a trap but if he wants to play she’ll indulge him. They’ve made it so obvious it’s insulting. This wasn’t Villanelles first time a quick wink wink nudge nudge envelopes swapping under table would normally suffice. 

She slaps her palms on the table, Eve jumps “Ok, as long as there are no ghosts. I hate ghosts” He grunts and leaves them. 

Eve looks now eyes blinking slowly and Villanelle wonders for a moment of Eve is cut out for a life where your constantly one wrong move from having a gun shoved against your temple or a knife in your back. She throws what she hopes is a reassuring wink Eves way and turns back to Kash who’s suddenly meek as a fucking mouse.

She’s disappointed, not for herself, she’s used people taking what they can from her and casting her aside when they don’t have a use for her anymore. No she’s disappointed in herself for letting her guard down, for telling Eve he could be trusted. They were comrades back in Russia and had reconnected a few times since, on one occasion she had a brief fling with his sister Kantina who was beautiful with a body like something from a renaissance paining but she became too clingy too quickly so Villanelle had essentially skipped town and ghosted her. 

Villanelles jaw tightens “Will you be joining us Kash? Or should we say goodbye now?” Here” she gestures around them, the bar is busy now and the amount of witnesses would be problematic.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “No.I. I’ll escort you down to the meeting place. It’s easy to get lost down there. Another drink for the road” He tops up the three shot glasses before waiting for a response from either of the women. Villanelle notes his hand shaking, she wants to take the shot glass and smash it in his beautiful, sly, lying face. 

“I need to take a piss, Eve?” She holds her hand out to Eve who takes it and allows herself to be pulled to her feet. The bag Eve, don’t leave the bag. Villanelle gestures towards it with her head and turns back to Kasha “back in 5, don’t go anywhere”. 

As soon as the bathroom door is shut Eve locks it behind them.

“What the fuck Villanelle, are we being set up here? It really feels like we’re being set up” 

“Yeah probably”

“So what happens?l”

Villanelle washes her hands to allow herself time to think before taking some items out of the bag and slipping them into her pockets. “I guess they’ll lure us down there, put a bullet in our heads and we never get to christen the bed in our Air B&B”

Eve blinks slowly “So what do we do? Do we escape?”

“No, we need to know who wants us dead and why. Lots of people probably want us dead but it would be nice to know who Kash has sold us out to, I’m curious”

Eve mutters something about curiousity killing the cat. Villanelle brings her hands up to rest on Eves shoulders to stop her pacing backwards and forwards and running her hands anxiously though her hair. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got us into this situation. I have a responsibility to look after you now so I will” she picks a flip knife out of her pocket, flips it open, nods and places it back into her pocket. 

Eve opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind, shaking her head instead. 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I can look after myself.”

“I know that, this ones for you” villanelle places something cold and heavy into Eves palm. A gun. Eves eyes widen. “I’ll take the knife you take the gun, less chance of history repeating itself that way”

A few minutes later and it’s nearly the meeting time. Kash is clicking through his phone which he quickly snaps shut and slips back in his pocket as Eve and Villanalle approach the booth. 

Villanelle places a protective hand around Eves waist as they’re led through a gated  
door and down into the vaults. It gets colder as they step down below ground level, the walls are cave-like with water dripping down them and it smells like the sort of mould that makes your chest tighten. Villanelle thinks a fair few of the ghost sightings could probably be chalked up to exposure to inhaling thousand year old black mould. The smell offends Villanelles nose as her eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness. The way is lit only by some electric torches dug into the walls  
casting an unnatural yellow light around them. 

She suddenly feels claustrophobic, and pissed off. This isn’t the night she had planned with Eve. Being on the run was turning out to be pretty un-romantic so far. 

Kash points towards a narrow passage “just through there. Ladies first”. Villanelle bites the inside of her cheek to stifle a laugh. He thinks he’s being so causal. There’s something about knowing your about to be thrown under the bus gives you a bit of leverage, the upper hand almost. 

Villanelle steps first ducking under an archway , she can see Alexei up ahead. With an envelope in one hand and a gun poorly hidden in the other hand behind his back. What she doesn’t see but hears is Kash who stumbles as has to stop to steady himself as he scarpers back the way he came like a rat abandoning a sinking ship. 

“Pussy!” Eve shouts after him. So sassy Eve, Villanelle feels pride swell in her chest. 

Alexei is grinning now and he looks even more ugly than he did before, if that’s possible. He’s pulled the gun out from behind his back and is aiming it at Villanelles chest. Amateur.

“Oksana you’ve gone too far this time. They’ve been lenient with you because of the potential you had but you’ve gotten sloppy. And soft” he glances at Eve. 

“Oh?” Villanalle steps forward so the barrel of the gun is resting against her chest. Best to keep the focus on her for now. 

“What did you think would happen? You think a dead girl can just turn up to her family’s home then go parading around like Jesus resurrected, very public. Very stupid Oksana and now they want you retired”

There’s that question answered then. He’s working for the 12. That would have been her guess but it’s nice to have clarification, she nods. “Okay then retire me, Eve was never recruited so you can send her on her way yes?”

“I have your girlfriends passport here. Lucky for her someone thinks she might be useful and wants her kept alive. There’s a phone in here. They’ll be in touch soon” he turns his eyes to Eve but his body doesn’t move he throws the envelope containing the passport and a burner phone at her feet.

Eve scoffs “No, no way. We come as a pair, a team”. Villanelle thinks another time in another place this would be really romantic. 

This seems to really irk him “Then your very stupid”. He makes the mistake of taking his eyes off Villanelle to look at Eve. Villanelle brings a knee up between his legs and within a second of it making contact with his most sensitive parts he drops both hands protectively, instinctively. That’s more than enough time for her disarm him, to grab the switchblade from her pocket and jam it up through his chin into his fat skull. What she doesn’t count on is that with his dying breath as blood flows out of him like a water hose as he takes wet, gasping breaths he uses all the force he has left in his body to grasp her face in his fat fingers and bounce Villanelles head off the ragged wall behind her. She feels something wet trickle down the back of her head and the edges of her vision go black. Like looking through the wrong end of a telecope. She can hear Eve calling her name but her voice sounds further and further away and then the black is getting bigger and her vision is getting smaller and then... nothing


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of a gunshot reverberates around them. Useless now, Alexis already dead, Villanelles reflexes much quicker than her own. 

Eve drops to her knees in front of Villanelle who’s crumpled up against the wall. Her hands cradle Villanelle’s face, her breath is so shallow it’s almost not there. Her skin has a grey tinge to it. She looks dead.

“Please open your eyes. Please don’t die” she pleads. Villanelles head is a weight in her hands and her body is limp. But then, her eyes flicker open, once. Twice. Her eyes open again, for longer this time. Her pupils are small and her eyes glassy, unfocused. 

“Anna?” She asks, voice small and horse but there’s affection in the way she asks that makes a knot form in Eves stomach. She opens her mouth to respond but she’s gone again, slipping back out of consciousness. 

“Villanelle wake up!” And maybe there’s a edge to her voice now but that could just be because of the shock. Probably. 

Villanelle winces and her eyes open again, she blinks slowly adjusting to the light, or lack of. Eve lets out a long breath. She’s going to be ok. She runs her thumbs across Villanelles cheeks, sees the colour start to return to them. She slips her hands down to rest on Villanelles shoulders. “You scared me”

Villanelle hums, tilts her head from side to side slowly “dizzy” she states clearly still a bit out of it. Villanelle glances down at the gun which is by her side, she hadn’t seen Eve pull it out. Eve follows her gaze and shrugs apologetically 

“It all happened too quick. I’m sorry”

Villanelle winces as she touches the back of her head with her hand “It’s okay. You probably would have missed and hit me anyway. I can’t believe he got the jump on me. Arsehole”

“How’s your head?”

Villanelle smirks “Well I’ve never had any complaints” 

“Someone’s obviously feeling better”

Villanelle flashes her a wink then gestures behind Eve “The bag, there’s a kit in there”.

Eve grabs the backpack which had been discarded in their earlier scuffle, routes through it, past a couple of spare burner phones and a huge wad of cash until she finds a first aid kit. Handy.

“You need a hospital Villanelle. Not first aid”

Villanelle groans snatching the first aid kit from Eve and taking out a small vial before handing it over. 

“No hospitals. Too many questions we don’t have answers to, besides no one ever died from a concussion”

Eve chooses not to correct her. Villanelle braces her hands on her knees pulling herself forward and dipping her head forward. “Go ahead” 

Eve looks down at the vial “Super Glue, what the fuck really?”

“Yes Eve, I need you to glue my head back together before my brains start spilling out, try not to get it in my hair”

“Are. Are you being serious?”

“Do you have a better suggestion?” There’s defiantly a tone there but Eve decides its best to pick her battles. She parts Villanelles hair with her fingers as best she can, assessing the wound which is difficult not only because of the lack of proper lighting but the blood and bits of wall caked in it. Villanelle hands her a vial of saline solution.

“How does it look?” 

Grim. Wet and ragged, could defiantly do with a stitch or two. “Not so bad, how do I do this?”

“Flush it then pinch the skin, pour the glue in and hold it until it sets. Be gentle”

Eve takes a deep breath and does as instructed. Villanelle is not a good patient, making and unmaking fists with her hands and constantly reminding Eve to not get the glue in her hair (which is impossible) but at least she manages to stay still while Eve flushes and glues the gash back together. 

“All done” she packs the superglue back into the first aid kit and hands some paracetamol and a bottle of water to Villanelle.

“Was I brave?” 

Eve meets her eyes now, sees the sincerity in the question and gets the soft slushy feeling in her stomach she’s started to feel more and more in Villanelles presence. “You were very brave”. She presses a kiss to the blondes forehead and is rewarded with a sweet smile. Villanelle is nice like this, soft and loveable. 

“Help me up? I still feel dizzy, and sick. I hope I’m not sick in front of you”

Villanelle places an arm over Eves shoulder and then slowly stand. Villanelle sways a bit trying to get her balance “You have a concussion I won’t judge”

“It’s not so romantic being on the run hmm?” Villanelle pulls a face that tells Eve this isn’t just a throw away comment. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I would understand if you’ve had enough and decide to leave. It’s been less than 24 hours and someone’s already tried to kill us. Well. Kill me. Recruit you”

Eve cups Vilanelles chin and tilts it to meet her eyes “I meant what I said before villanelle. I’m with you. I knew what I was getting myself into. Trouble seems to find me regardless so why keep running?”

Villanelle smiles at this and Eve grazes her bottom lip with her thumb. She leans forwards to kiss her, to seal the deal but is interrupted by the buzzing of her FitBIt.

“Oh, I got my urban boots badge” Villanelle looks perplexed. Eve gestures are her wrist “I hit 15,000 steps” 

Villanelle rolls her eyes realisation setting in. 

“What?”

“I was wondering how they knew where we were, how would Kash know that the 12 were looking for us . They’re obviously tracking THAT thing”

“How is that even-“

“Because it’s the 21st century Eve. Big brother is always watching” she gestures around them “Put it on him and let’s get out of here ” Eve follows her eyes down to Alexis body flat out in a pool of blood, face red and swollen, eyes wide open. Eve takes a deep breath and takes off the watch and secures it around Alexis much fatter wrist in the best way she can. She picks up the envelope he offered her earlier.

“What do we do about-“

Villanelles hand covers her mouth, before she can protest she hears it, voices in the distance, murmuring moving closer up the corridor towards them.

“Welcome to the Edinburgh Vaults, the vaults date back to the 18th Century....“ 

Shit, a tourist group. About to find them, and Alexis body. Villanelle scans their surroundings, grabs Eves hand and leads her down a narrow tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever escape the vaults? Will they finally catch a break and run off into the sunset together. We’ll see. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life, more of that pleaseeeee.


End file.
